Chateau de sable et cage d'acier
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Ils sont enfermés depuis des mois. Ils sont face à face. Kaname et Yuuki apprennent à se ré-aimer. D'un amour tordu… Het. KanaYuki


**Titre **: Château de sable et cage d'acier

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : : Vampire Knight

**Genre** : : Romance, Angst, UR

**Kink** : Aucun

**Thème** : Pour la soirée Vide-grenier du CPAF. Challenge : Huit clos

**Pairing** : : Kaname/Yuuki

**Rating** : : PG-13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Warning** : : Aucun

**Résumé** : Ils sont enfermés depuis des mois. Ils sont face à face. Kaname et Yuuki apprennent à se ré-aimer. D'un amour tordu…

**Note de l'auteur** : Suna no Oshiro signifie « Château de sable » en japonais et qui m'a inspiré le titre. J'ai écrit ce texte en écoutant cette chanson par Kanon Wakashima que je vous invite à écouter tant ce morceau est vraiment magnifique.

**Autre note** : Ayant suivi le manga jusqu'au bal (fin du tome 11 grosso modo), mon texte ne prend pas en compte la suite de l'intrigue de base.

**Note de compréhension **:

Le suffixe -sama signifie maître. Il est utilisé pour marquer la déférence d'une personne envers une autre. De plus, au Japon, on met généralement le nom puis le prénom.

Hunter : Chasseurs de vampires dans le manga.

Yuuki : signifie neige en japonais.

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

Ce bruit obsédant, cette solitude, ce monde de ténèbres et de sang. Celui des Vampires. A vous rendre fou. A détruire ce qui a fait de vous un humain pendant des années. Le souvenir de la lumière du soleil et du souffle du vent s'estompait lentement dans l'obscurité des longs corridors de ce sinistre manoir pour laisser place à la seule bouffée d'air que Kurosu Yuuki connaissait. Kuran Kaname. L'homme qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aimer mais qui l'attirait toujours autant. Que lui importait ses mains couvertes de sang. Que lui importait qu'il fusse plus animal qu'humain. Il restait son frère et elle restait sa sœur. Et leur destin était scellé ; ils étaient liés par le sang et par ce maudit destin des Vampire de Sang Pur. Ils étaient destinés à passer l'éternité ensemble. Elle était sa fiancée, elle allait l'épouser comme jadis leurs parents. Aussi répugnant que cela était, Yuuki avait accepté cette idée qu'elle était née pour épouser son frère.

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

La jeune Vampiresse entendit son pas dans le couloir. Elle pouvait déjà sentir le battement de ses veines. Et la soif de sang la reprit plus violemment. Yuuki fit un effort pour se relever et l'accueillir lorsqu'il franchirait la porte. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire lorsque, enfin, Kaname poussa la porte et apparut, toujours aussi beau, toujours avec son regard triste et heureux.

« Bienvenue à la maison, grand-frère. » parvint à articuler la jeune femme.

Sans un mot, le vampire l'enlaça avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Yuuki. »

Elle pouvait sentir l'insondable douleur qui l'emprisonnait depuis si longtemps. De devoir l'enfermer dans cette maison pour la protéger de leurs nombreux ennemis. Pour la préserver de toute la violence de leur univers.

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

Elle avait si soif mais elle avait si peur de se servir de ses crocs. Kaname la força pourtant à boire son sang.

« Que je souffre n'est que juste retour des choses, lui murmurait-il. Si tu souffres, c'est de ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas su te protéger. Tu n'es plus une enfant, il ne faut que tu aies peur de me mordre. Seul mon sang pourra apaiser ta soif. Comme le tien est le seul qui soulagera mes souffrances.

— Kaname-sama, ne dis plus ça, je t'en supplie, pleurait Yuuki. Je suis avec toi, je ne quitterai jamais. Je te le promets.

— Je t'ai privée d'une vie normale, de tes amies à l'Académie. Je n'ai pas été assez fort pour t'épargner ce que tu ne méritais pas de connaître. Et il y a ces crimes que j'ai commis.

— Mais tu es là. Et toi aussi, tu as souffert. D'être si seul pendant ces années. Père et Mère n'auraient jamais souhaité que tu sois malheureux. Et moi non plus. »

Le chef des Kuran l'étreignit plus fortement. Il était heureux d'être avec Yuuki, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais il ne pouvait ôter ce sentiment de l'y avoir contrainte. Même si elle semblait avoir accepté une situation anormale après avoir vécu comme une humaine. Même si elle commençait progressivement à se nourrir toute seule, à se servir de ses crocs, la jeune Vampiresse ne pourrait jamais effacer ses souvenirs d'humaine, cette dernière partie qui faisait d'elle une humaine.

Obscurité. Ténèbres. Sang.

« Le premier sommet entre Vampires et Hunters va bientôt avoir lieu. »

Yuuki se redressa à ses mots pendant que Kaname se relevait et l'entrainait vers le sofa. Cela signifiait qu'elle reverrait sans doute son meilleur ami et plus dangereux ennemi, Kiryu Zero, le désormais chef des Hunters. Celui qui la préférait sans doute morte que vivante. Que d'ironie, pour un Vampire! Avoir voulu protéger celui qui voulait votre mort. Et celle de l'homme qu'on aimait. Pour un Hunter, être incapable de tuer ceux qu'ils sont destinés à mourir de leurs mains, elle n'osait imaginer la tempête de sentiments qui s'était agité dans son âme. Leur amitié était donc trop futile face à l'inéluctable. Une larme de sang perla à ses yeux.

« Ils ne pourront pas nous tuer mais nous ne devrons pas le faire non plus, tenta de la rassurer Kaname.

— Je sais, murmura la jeune femme. Mais…

— Cela te fait peur de revoir? Parce que tu as le sentiment de me trahir?

— Oui, je devrais le détester, le haïr de toutes mes forces. Mais… »

La Vampiresse fondit en larmes. Avec tendresse, son fiancé la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne change pas, Yuuki. Même si ton cœur est encore habité par un autre homme, que ce fusse Zero, cela ne me dérange pas. Tu es ce que tu es parce qu'il est entré dans ton existence. Si je t'aime encore plus chaque jour, c'est parce que tu es devenue cette jeune fille forte. Tant que tu restes près de moi, cela ne m'importe guère. »

L'espace d'un instant, il se maudit. Il maudit son égoïsme. Il maudit sa nature de Vampire. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait lui offrir? Cette cage d'acier dans laquelle il l'avait enfermée et dans laquelle elle avait accepté de vivre? Était-ce la preuve d'amour que lui, Kuran Kaname, l'un des plus puissants Vampires de Sang Pur, était capable de lui offrir? Il pouvait lui offrir le monde, toutes les roses et les rendre immortelles dans de la cire, rien que pour elle, il aurait pu tuer tous ceux qui se dressaient entre eux, mais non. C'était cette cage d'acier dans ce château de sable prêt à s'écrouler au moindre souffle qui était la seule chose qu'il avait pu lui donner en gage d'amour. Ces précieux moments comme celui-ci leur faisait prendre conscience la fragilité de leur existence. Mais ils s'aimaient. A la façon des Vampires.

Amour. Désir. Fidélité. Eternité.

« Pour ce sommet, on va organiser un bal, reprit Kaname. Et je vais officialiser notre union. Je veux que les gens sachent qu'en s'en prenant à toi, ils s'en prennent aussi à moi. Je ne laisserai jamais personne toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. Et je jure que je t'offrirait autre chose que cette cage.

— Que m'importe cette cage, sourit doucement la jeune Vampiresse. Tant que tu reviens toujours, grand-frère. Je ne peux pas en voir les barreaux. Je me souviens toujours quand Père et Mère étaient encore avec nous. Tu rentrais et tu souriais toujours quand tu me voyais. Mais…

— C'est toujours triste, n'est-ce pas? »

Yuuki acquiesça, détournant les yeux.

« Alors, laisse-moi te promettre une chose, lui souffla Kaname. Je ne peux pas t'offrir la liberté de retrouver l'air libre. Pas encore. Mais je te rendrai ton sourire. »

Liberté. Bonheur. Neige éternelle.

_Je t'offrirai un beau rêve toutes les nuits de l'Eternité._


End file.
